


Captivity

by rustypeopleskillz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boldly Bingo, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, but not in a fun way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/pseuds/rustypeopleskillz
Summary: Spock and McCoy are captured by pirates.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 29





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "handcuffs" square on my Boldly Bingo card. I've decided to post what I have, which is to say it's not a complete fic, more of a scene.

The alien ship does not have a brig, but the captain doesn’t let that hinder her. She orders them to be locked up in one of the cargo rooms, dust filled and crate cluttered. Spock is taken in first, his semi conscious form dragged between two of the alien crew. They say something and laugh, and Leonard’s hackles rise in that way only a crude comment can make them do. He seals his lips shut and clenches his jaw. He already knows what happens if he mouths off. He’s pushed forward, and he stumbles into the room to the loud guaffs of their captors.

“Sit down,” the first mate demands, his mandibles clicking aggressively in Leonard’s face. Leonard sits down, his jaw muscles cramping and fists clenched. He wouldn’t hold back, no matter what they threatened to do to him, but Spock. Spock needs him.

Spock is propped against the wall, one hand already cuffed to a silver pipe that runs from ceiling to floor. Leonard is worried about the green seeping into his hair and turning it an even deeper shade of black. He itches for his tricorder.

His wrist is roughly shackled next to Spock’s, and he bites his lip a the too tight fit. He’ll lose feeling in his hand soon, he can tell. He doesn’t say anything, only waits quietly for them to leave. At least they leave the lights on.

“Spock?” he whispers when they’re alone, scooting closer. “Spock, are you with me?”

Spock blinks his eyes open, and to Leonard’s relief they’re sharp, focused.

“Leonard.” He tries to sit up but Leonard stops him with the press of his free hand. “Are you unharmed?”

“I’m fine. Thought you were unconscious?”

“I surmised that they would stop threatening to harm us if they thought us already harmed beyond caring. And I did not care for them using you against me.”

Yeah. Leonard doesn’t want to think about that. About the way Spock’s eyes had turned dark with rage when the captain held the knife to Leonard’s throat. About the way Leonard’s heart had pounded so hard he’d thought he’d throw up when they pummeled Spock to the floor. Leonard’s throat aches from all the yelling he did, and all it got him was a taloned fist to the face. He gently places his hand on Spock’s cheek.

“How’re we gonna get out of this one, darlin’?”

Spock leans into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut. His mouth quirks up in a half smile that sends Leonard’s heart thudding for a whole different reason.

“Is it illogical of me to trust in Jim to save us?”

Leonard laughs, a low, scratchy sound in the dusty confines of the room.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he came busting through that door with a couple of security officers right this minute.”

They wait a few seconds, eyes on the door, but Jim doesn’t show up quite yet. Leonard flexes his cuffed hand.

“I hope he shows up before I lose my hand. They sure don’t know how to treat their guests properly on this boat.”

Spock reaches out and strokes Leonard’s wrist, careful around where the metal is cutting into his skin. Leonard shivers and turns his palm up, meeting Spock’s fingers with his own in a kiss that sends comfort down Leonard’s spine and in under his ribs. He sighs, trying to get comfortable on the rubber floor.

Far away, they hear the sound of phaser fire, and he crooks a smile down at Spock. Jim’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another fill to this prompt that is handcuffs in the fun way. Keep an eye out for that in the future. ;)


End file.
